Boneka
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Alfred mendatangi rumah kecil di kawasan Kyoto. Awalnya ia hanya menghendaki liburan yang tenang, tetapi malah kejutan yang ia dapatkan. Genre menipu, awas! DLDR! Selamat membaca!


_Disclaimer_ : Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya

Ringkasan

 _Alfred mendatangi rumah kecil di kawasan Kyoto. Awalnya ia hanya menghendaki liburan yang tenang, tetapi malah kejutan yang ia dapatkan._ Genre _menipu, awas! DLDR! Selamat membaca!_

 **BONEKA**

"Akhirnya aku sampai! Yahoo!"

Seorang _top star_ Amerika yang berlalu lalang di kawasan perumahan kecil Kyoto ternyata tidak terlalu menarik perhatian masyarakat di sana. Satu tangannya menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dihubunginya seorang kawan yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya pada sore itu.

Pintu rumah sederhana di hadapannya terbuka dan sosok sang kawan menyambutnya dengan riang, "Alfred aru! Akhirnya kau bisa ke sini lagi setelah syuting film beberapa bulan lalu… ayo silakan masuk aru."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Yao. Beberapa bulan lalu 'kan aku memang sedang syuting di dekat sini... sekarang, aku berlibur diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan agensiku," ia melepas sepatunya, "jadi…"

Pemuda itu sadar bahwa Wang Yao telah pergi lebih dahulu. Koridor rumah bergaya kuno itu kosong, pintu-pintu yang ada di sisinya tertutup. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan rumah ini… apa, ya?

"Yao…?" Pemuda itu mengangguk ceria, "Hmm, baik! Aku akan mencarimu, tapi jangan marah jika aku membuka pintu ruang rahasiamu!"

"Mulai dari pintu ini!" Ia membuka pintu terdekat di dinding sebelah kiri dan melihat ke dalam, "Ah, ya! Ini ruang tamu, 'kan? Sayang sekali kau tidak ada di sini… ayo kita pindah ke pintu kedua!"

Alfred membuka pintu keduanya yang terletak berseberangan dengan pintu pertama. Ternyata hanya ruang tamu kosong. Tunggu dulu –ruang tamu atau ruang _tatami_? Sampai saat ini Alfred masih belum mengerti perbedaan ruangan-ruangan di rumah khas Jepang.

"Ah, kau tidak di sana, Yao –dan oooh," pemuda itu berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu di sebelah ruang tersebut, "maafkan aku… kalau… aku melihatmu!"

Dugaannya memang benar, itu hanya kamar kecil. Sayang sekali tidak ada Wang Yao di dalam. Ia menghela napas kecewa dan memandang pintu geser yang ada di seberang tempat ia berdiri.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Tadinya ia berharap akan mengejutkan Yao di dalam, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ruangan tersebut hanya berisi boneka-boneka sesembahan pemuda berkuncir ekor kuda itu. Mulai dari Shinatty-chan, boneka panda di lemari _display_ , boneka _hinamatsuri_ dalam kotak-kotak plastik, hingga boneka-boneka lain yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak-kotak kaca besar.

"Wah, wah," gumamnya kagum saat melihat-lihat ke dalam, "koleksi Yao bagus sekali… sayang, aku tidak tertarik mengoleksi boneka Barbee khas negaraku –nanti aku dianggap mesum."

"Alfred sedang apa di sini aru?"

"Ketemu!" Ujar Alfred riang kepada pemuda yang muncul di belakang punggungnya, "Kau ke mana sih Yao, aku mencarimu tahu!"

Pemuda itu mengarahkan bola matanya ke nampan berisi poci teh dan dua cangkir kosong yang ada di tangannya,"Aku membuatkanmu teh aru… asyik sekali bisa minum teh di ruang _tatami_ bersama seseorang aru!"

"Teh, ya… aku mau, Yao! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang pertama yang dimasuki Alfred. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu merasa ada yang kurang… pasti ada perubahan dalam rumah ini sejak kunjungannya beberapa bulan lalu. Namun, apa?

Omong-omong, jadi ini ruang _tatami_ , batin Alfred seiring Yao menuangkan teh ke cangkir mereka. Bagi Alfred, meminum teh dalam suasana tenang seperti ini meningatkannya kepada kakak tirinya… sudahlah, sang kakak sudah terbang ke Inggris dan takkan kembali.

"Bagaimana tehnya, Alfred aru?"

"Enak sekali, ya…" ujarnya terlepas dari lamunan.

"Aku tahu pasti kau lelah jadi aktor," kata Yao ramah, "tidak ada salahnya beristirahat seperti ini aru. Berani taruhan, pasti sulit bagimu untuk bermain peran saat kau kurang tidur aru?"

Pemuda itu tertawa pendek, "Ya, benar sekali. Memang aku senang, karena setiap karakter yang kumainkan pasti _hero_ yang hebat! Sayang sekali sih, aku tidak sekuat mereka, sehingga –ya, kau benar– aku kadang mengacau… seperti lupa dialog atau salah bertindak, hahaha!"

Saat keduanya sedang asyik bicara, seekor anjing yang rupanya sedari tadi ada di sudut ruangan menghampiri Alfred.

"Oh –Pochi, iya 'kan?" Sapa Alfred sambil membelai anjing itu, "Apa kabar, Pochi-kun? Kau kelihatan kurus deh…"

"Sepertinya ia sangat rindu padamu, Alfred –lihat saja, dia –"

"Pochi-kun –aduh!" Anjing itu menggigit celana Alfred dan menarik-nariknya seakan-akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, "Tenang, tenang! Ini aku, Alfred sang _hero_ … "

Pemuda itu membelai anjing _shiba_ tersebut untuk menenangkannya. Bahkan ketika ia mengangkat anjing itu untuk tidur di pangkuannya, Pochi-kun terus menggonggong. Rindu, kata Yao?

"Alfred, izinkan aku mengambilkan camilan aru," ujar Yao meninggalkan ruangan.

"Iya, sementara aku menenangkan Pochi-kun… ayo, ayo, tenanglah, Anak Manis, pahlawanmu di sini…"

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Alfred untuk membuat Pochi-kun lebih santai di pangkuannya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, batinnya sambil membelai kepala anjing itu. Ketika ia mengunjungi rumah Kiku beberapa bulan lalu, Pochi-kun pasti menyambutnya dan memeluk kakinya.

Itu dia.

"Camilannya sudah siap aru! Mungkin tidak seenak kue kering dan _pastry_ buatan Francis, tetapi –"

"…Ya –Yao…"

Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Alfred dan duduk bersimpuh di sisinya, "Kenapa, Alfred? Apakah Pochi-kun sakit?"

"Yao, di mana Kiku-chan?! Pochi-kun seperti ini bukan karena ia sakit –apa yang Kiku lakukan kepadanya, apa yang terjadi?! Aku tidak bertemu dia seharian ini –"

"Alfred," pemuda itu tersenyum, "karena kau sudah berkeliling keluar-masuk ruangan seperti tadi, berarti tadi kau sudah bertemu Kiku-chan aru."

" _ **that day, I was like, …'surprise, motherf:vker.' "**_


End file.
